Souvenir
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: [Concours] Jubia raconte à ses petites-filles comment Grey s'est finalement déclaré, après de longues années d'attente.


Souvenir

 _Merci à Maëva pour la correction, petit écrit pour le concours sur les souvenirs._

Aujourd'hui, jour de pluie. L'été était pourtant là depuis plusieurs semaines, et le soleil avait rayonné tout autant, mais depuis hier, les nuages avaient refait surface.

Dans la cuisine, Jubia sortait les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire un gâteau en compagnie de ses petites filles, Blyth et Mika.

« **Dis grand-mère, c'est avec tes gâteaux que tu as eu grand-père ?** » demanda la plus petite, Mika.

Un peu étonnée par la question, Jubia sourit tandis qu'elle cassait les œufs.

« **Non, chérie. Grand-mère a essayé, mais ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné comme ça.** » sourit la vieille femme en se souvenant de cette fois où elle avait fait des petits pains à leur effigie.

« **Comment tu as fait alors ?** » demanda Blyth, aussi curieuse que sa sœur.

« **C'est une longue histoire.** » expliqua la femme aux cheveux plus blancs que bleus.

« **C'est pas grave grand-mère, on a le temps, il pleut dehors.** » reprit Mika avec impatience.

Alors qu'elle travaillait la pâte avec quatre autres petites mains, Jubia commença à se souvenir à haute voix. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés… Ca remontait à une paire d'années.

A cette époque, Jubia était dans une guilde peu recommandable avec son ami Gajeel et…

« **Notre but était d'enlever Lucy.** » expliqua-t-elle en versant la pâte dans le moule à cake.

« **Lucy… Grand-mère Lucy ?** » demanda la plus grande.

« **Exactement.** »

Et elle avait réussi son coup. Un temps. Jusqu'à ce que les mages de Fairy Tail ne viennent la chercher. Phantom Lord, puisque tel était le nom de cette guilde, avait alors sorti les grands moyens pour faire pression et reprendre Lucy.

« **C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Grey. Sur la plateforme d'une machine infernale, en tant qu'ennemie.** »

« **Mais alors vous vous aimiez pas ?!** » s'étonna la petite aux cheveux gris.

« **Hum… Oui et non. J'ai eu le coup de foudre en plein combat. Pas vraiment pratique d'ailleurs.** » rit-elle alors qu'elle programmait le four, « **Mais pour Grey, il a fallu plus de temps**. »

« **Alors comment tu as fait pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi ?** » demandèrent les deux fillettes en chœur.

Sortant les décorations à gâteau, elle reprit son récit. Après sa défaite et la dissolution de sa guilde, elle avait voulu rejoindre Fairy Tail, l'endroit où se trouvait celui qui avait volé son cœur mais également parce que ce qu'ils avaient fait pour Lucy l'avait impressionnée. C'était plus qu'une guilde, c'était une famille, et c'était ce que Jubia recherchait à l'époque sans le savoir.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs années pour se rapprocher de son mage de glace, ou plutôt pour que ce dernier n'accepte sa présence près de lui.

« **Pourquoi il voulait pas de toi, grand-mère ?** »

« **Oh, c'est pas important ça Mika !** » coupa celle aux cheveux noirs, « **Quand est-ce qu'il s'est décidé à te dire qu'il t'aimait ?** »

Jubia riait devant tant d'empressement tandis que les deux sœurs se chamaillaient. Elle haussa un peu la voix et le calme revint aussitôt, puis elle les invita à s'installer dans le salon pour continuer son histoire, le temps que le gâteau cuise.

« **A l'époque, Fairy Tail était une guilde qui revenait en force après plusieurs années d'absence. Et avec notre retour, certaines menaces s'étaient révélées au grand jour, notamment en ce qui concernait les guildes noires, fanatiques du mage noir Zeref.** » expliqua l'âgée, « **Et… Zeref lui-même.** »

« **Tu as combattu Zeref, grand-mère ?!** » s'exclamèrent les petites.

« **Pas directement, mais j'étais dans la bataille, oui, avec tout Fairy Tail et une grande partie des guildes de Fiore.** »

Son passé prenait un tournant historique. Jubia ne s'était pas attendue à cela, la bataille contre Zeref était restée dans les annales et l'on enseignait aux enfants ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'ils comprennent ce que la magie peut faire de mal comme de bien.

Personne ne s'était attendu à ce que Natsu soit en réalité END.

« **Grand-père Natsu ?!** » crièrent les deux filles, ahuries, « **Grand-père Natsu qu'on va voir ce soir à la guilde ?!** »

« **Tout à fait.** »

« **Mais alors on est des… Des démons !** » commença à pleurer Mika.

Heureusement, la vieille femme parvint rapidement à les rassurer en quelques minutes et reprit son histoire.

END avait été libéré, de même que de nombreux démons contenus dans d'autres livres interdits. Bien que Fairy Tail en ait combattu une partie par le passé, ils avaient dû demander de l'aide. Il y avait trop de monstres et d'après le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient, des vagues de ces choses affluaient à travers le pays. Toutes les guildes s'étaient mobilisées pour enrayer la menace.

A Magnolia, entièrement détruite, le combat était une véritable mise à mort. C'était comme si le monde s'effondrait avec le règne de Zeref qui s'intensifiait, mais les fées ne perdaient pas espoir. Jubia avait revu un vieil ennemi nécromancien qui n'avait pas eu le temps de rappeler ses troupes de zombis, puis elle avait rejoint celui qu'elle aimait, non loin de là. Tous étaient déjà bien entamés, ils se battaient depuis des heures. La jeune femme de l'époque ne comptait plus. Ils avaient été surpris en pleine nuit, la veille, et à présent, la nuit était revenue apportant avec elle son lot de mauvaises surprises. Certains ennemis redoublaient de force une fois le jour disparu ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche de tous les mages présents.

« **Grey se battait contre une horde de démons. De mémoire, ils n'étaient pas très sensibles à sa magie, mais il s'en fichait, ce qu'il voulait c'était ramener Natsu parmi nous.** » expliqua-t-elle, « **A partir de là, c'est confus dans la mémoire de votre grand-mère, car je suis morte.** »

Pas un mot. Les deux filles étaient choquées. Elles ne comprenaient pas qu'une personne aussi puissante que leur aïeule puisse mourir comme ça, alors que malgré son âge, elle était toujours redoutée dans le monde de la magie, à l'instar des autres mages de sa génération. Une partie des combattants de l'époque étaient devenus des légendes vivantes, dont une partie de leur famille. Elles avaient appris une partie de ce pan d'Histoire à l'école, mais pas tout, juste les grandes lignes.

« **Grand-mère, comment tu peux être vivante si tu es morte ?** » demanda finalement la grise.

« **Laissez-moi continuer mon histoire, vous allez voir.** » sourit l'ancêtre.

D'après ce que Grey lui avait raconté, elle s'était jetée sur lui pour le protéger de démons venus par derrière. Le temps qu'il comprenne la situation, elle gisait déjà sur le sol, les assaillants de son aimé anéantis. Il s'était alors précipité vers elle, mais Jubia était plus morte que vive.

« **Ne le répétez pas, mais bien plus tard, il m'a avoué qu'il avait pleuré.** »

« **Alors en fait, il t'aimait déjà, mais il voulait pas te le dire ?** » comprit Blyth.

« **C'est ça. Et à ce moment, il s'en voulait de ne pas m'avoir parlé plus tôt.** »

« **Les garçons c'est bête.** » marmonna la plus jeune, une mine boudeuse, ce qui fit rire les deux autres.

Après cela, Jubia expliqua qu'il y avait eu de nombreux morts mais que, lorsque END fût vaincu, l'esprit de Natsu avait repris le dessus. On dit qu'en se rendant compte du malheur qu'il avait causé, il aurait souhaité échanger le reste de sa courte vie contre celles de tous les mages tombés sur le champ de bataille.

« **Alors c'est comme ça que tu es revenue ?** »

« **Je suppose, mais personne n'a jamais pu l'affirmer.** »

« **Et après ?** » demanda Mika avec impatience.

Après un court instant, elle avait ouvert les yeux dans un grand espace blanc. La mort ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Ce n'est qu'après quelques instants, lorsque ses yeux furent habitués à tant de clarté, qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle n'était pas dans ce tunnel blanc dont on lui avait parlé, mais dans une chambre d'un rose très pâle, une grande fenêtre à sa gauche où les rideaux tirés filtraient le soleil. Au fur et à mesure que ses sens lui revenaient, un bruit régulier attirait son attention. Près d'elle, un petit poste noir où se dessinait une ligne verte tressautant, et plus loin, d'autres lits. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage des personnes qui se trouvaient dedans. Quelque chose la gênait lorsqu'elle voulait bouger un peu plus, quelque chose qui irritait sa gorge.

Elle n'avait pas le choix et attendit, repensant à ce qu'elle avait vu pour la dernière fois, elle était inquiète, elle avait peur de ne plus revoir ses amis, de ne plus revoir Grey.

Ce n'est que plus tard que le bruit de la porte l'interpella. A présent, elle était parfaitement éveillée et même si elle n'était pas encore capable de bouger comme elle le souhaitait, elle allait enfin avoir des explications, du moins, si elle arrivait à se faire comprendre avec ce tuyau dans la bouche.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années examinait chaque personne d'après le temps qu'elle prenait pour venir jusqu'à elle. Lorsqu'enfin ce fut son tour, l'infirmière aux cheveux châtains et à la blouse d'un rose plus soutenu que celui de la chambre semblait surprise.

Un carnet à la main, elle était plongée dans l'observation des résultats de l'écran, comparant visiblement ceux du carnet.

« **Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ?** » demanda-t-elle finalement, « **Je suis Caladwen, je suis infirmière.** »

Un léger hochement de la tête, Jubia ne pouvait pas faire de plus ample mouvement.

« **Très bien, pouvez-vous serrer ma main ?** »

Après quelques essais où elle faisait de son mieux, l'autre lui demanda de cesser.

« **Je vais chercher le médecin, je ne serai pas longue.** »

En effet, l'infirmière était vite revenue, accompagnée d'un homme en blouse blanche un peu plus vieux. Après quelques questions, on lui retira le tuyau de la gorge en lui interdisant de parler pour le moment. Pourtant, elle avait besoin de savoir et tenta tout de même de demander des nouvelles de ses amis, mais bien vite, elle se rendit compte que c'était douloureux et finit par obéir.

« **D'ici quelques heures ça ira mieux, et nous vous transfèrerons dans une chambre pour vous reposer. Quand vous aurez suffisamment récupéré, vous serez transférée dans une chambre avec d'autres personnes jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez sortir.** » expliqua la dame en souriant.

« **G-Gre…Grey ?** » tenta de demander Jubia.

« **Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas. Patientez un peu, le temps de pouvoir parler de nouveau et nous essaierons de répondre à vos questions.** »

Bien que déçue, elle comprenait. Elle devait patienter, elle n'avait pas le choix. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris, c'est que son réveil était une bonne chose, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Elle s'était finalement endormie, fatiguée par les questions qu'on lui avait posées.

« **Pourtant c'est pas fatiguant de parler !** » s'étonna Blyth.

« **En effet. Mais il n'est pas non plus difficile de se lever, et pourtant quand tu es malade, tu n'y arrives pas facilement, n'est-ce pas ?** »

« **Oui c'est vrai, je préfère rester dans mon lit.** »

« **Et bien là c'est un peu pareil, Grand-mère était malade et c'était dur de faire quelque chose, même parler.** »

Plus tard, à son réveil, elle avait effectivement changé de chambre. Très similaire à l'ancienne, mais bien plus petite, elle était seule. A présent, elle pouvait observer plus facilement son environnement, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Elle voulait surtout des nouvelles des autres, mais il n'y avait personne pour la renseigner. Et pour le moment, il lui était impossible de se lever. Elle devrait attendre. Encore. Et la patience n'était pas vraiment son fort lorsqu'elle était inquiète, mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Sans savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé, quelqu'un entra enfin. Une autre infirmière, plus jeune aux cheveux blond platine, presque blancs. Sans même lui laisser le temps de la saluer, Jubia tenta de s'asseoir, impatiente, demandant des nouvelles de ses amis d'une voix encore assez rauque.

« **Calmez-vous, Mademoiselle, calmez-vous, je vais répondre à vos questions.** » s'empressa d'annoncer la nouvelle venue.

Alors Jubia se calma un peu, ayant présumé de ses forces, mais elle voulait savoir ce qu'il était advenu des autres et ce qu'il lui était arrivé. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit sa propre mort, ce qui l'étonna puisqu'elle était vivante.

« **Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais d'après ce que je sais, ramener toutes les victimes de la bataille à la vie était le dernier souhait du démon.** » avait-elle expliqué, « **Pour ce qui est de vos amis, je ne peux rien affirmer. Tous les mages ont été dispatchés dans les différents hôpitaux du pays.** »

Jubia ne comprenait plus. De nombreuses villes et lieux avaient été détruits durant les batailles contre END et les nombreux démons échappés des différents livres du mage noir. En réalité, il s'était écoulé plusieurs semaines depuis la fin de la bataille, mais sa notion de temps semblait avoir été perturbée. Les centres de soins avaient été reconstruits en priorité, ainsi que les habitations.

« **Et Grey ? Grey Fullbuster ?** »

« **Je suis désolée, ce nom ne me dit rien. Cependant, un registre a été créé pour permettre aux gens de se retrouver. Nous vous avons inscrite aussitôt que nous avons eu votre nom.** »

Au final, cette discussion n'avait pas été fructueuse. De toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, il n'y avait que Gajeel qui se trouvait dans le bâtiment. Il devait sortir dans les prochains jours d'après l'infirmière. Il fallait qu'elle le voie avant son départ, il fallait qu'il l'aide à retrouver Grey et tous les autres.

« **A présent, reposez-vous, vous devez reprendre des forces.** »

Quelques jours étaient passés mais Gajeel était finalement passé, informé par les infirmières du réveil de son amie. Ils avaient longuement parlé, le dragon slayer expliquant qu'il partait à la recherche des autres membres de la guilde. Il avait regardé ledit registre et avait reconnu plusieurs noms. Il y avait Mirajane, Makarof et quelques autres. Et pour le moment, la liste des morts était presque totalement vide, ce qui rassurait les deux amis. Gajeel lui avait promis que s'il trouvait Grey, il lui dirait qu'elle se trouvait ici, et puis il s'en alla.

« **Et il est venu te voir Grand-père ?** » questionna la plus petite.

« **Ecoute la suite, et tu sauras.** » sourit la vieille femme.

Jubia était restée seule près d'une semaine, n'ayant pour seule visite que le médecin et les infirmières. Elle avait recommencé à manger de la nourriture solide mais ne pouvait toujours pas marcher seule.

Alors qu'elle s'endormait, une drôle de sensation l'assaillit. Elle connaissait cette sensation, ce petit frisson, elle le ressentait toujours quand il était là.

Elle était certainement folle, c'était même certain, mais elle espérait qu'il soit là. Et pourtant, elle savait que c'était presque impossible.

Ouvrant les yeux prestement, elle avait la respiration rapide, excitée par cette sensation idiote, regardant autour d'elle.

La minuterie du four sonnait déjà. Personne n'avait vu le temps passer, mais il ne fallait pas traîner, sans quoi le gâteau serai brûlé. Attrapant les maniques sur le comptoir, l'aïeule ouvrit le four et se saisit du moule pour le poser sur la gazinière puis retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil pour continuer son histoire à ses impatientes petites filles.

Il était là, assis sur une chaise, à côté de son lit, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean noir, quelques bandages et pansements dépassant de ses vêtements ainsi qu'une béquille calée contre le dossier en plastique. Il la regardait, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire. Jubia, elle, avait déjà les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

« **Grey-sama…** »

Inconsciemment, elle s'était penchée vers lui, réclamant un contact physique pour y croire. Mais les quelques fils qui étaient encore fixés à son corps l'empêchaient d'aller plus loin.

« **Grey-sama…** » répéta-t-elle, pleurant vraiment à présent.

« **Calme-toi, je suis là.** » murmura-t-il en lui accordant une étreinte.

Elle avait eu tellement peur pour lui… Et à présent elle était tellement soulagée qu'elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Elle répétait simplement son nom, laissant les larmes ruisseler sur son visage.

« **Calme-toi, je vais bien.** » déclara-t-il en essayant de la rassurer.

« **Jubia a eu tellement peur…** » expliqua la bleue en continuant à mouiller la chemise du brun.

« **J'imagine. Mais je pense que cette fois, c'est moi qui a eu le plus peur.** »

Relevant la tête, elle essuya ses yeux, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle ne comprenait pas.

« **Tu es morte dans mes bras.** » expliqua-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« **Jubia est désolée. Jubia ne se souvient pas, c'est une infirmière qui a raconté à Jubia.** » avoua-t-elle, un peu plus calme à présent qu'elle était dans les bras de Grey.

« **C'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas.** » reprit le mage de glace, « **Mais tout ça m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose.** »

Un blanc. Jubia n'osait pas parler, et Grey soufflait pour évacuer son angoisse.

« **La première fois, c'est moi qui suis mort et si Ultear n'avait pas utilisé sa magie, tu ne serais plus la même. Cette fois c'est toi qui m'as abandonné et sans Natsu, je pense que je serais retourné dans ma solitude d'antan. Il est temps d'arrêter les frais, si l'un de nous devait partir encore une fois, je doute que nous aurions une nouvelle chance.** »

L'écoutant attentivement, Jubia n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre où il voulait en venir. Elle avait été éconduite à de nombreuses reprises et ne savait plus comment interpréter les paroles du mage lunatique.

« **Je suis très bon pour ce genre de choses, mais… Tu veux rester avec moi ?** » demanda-t-il finalement, les joues rouges.

« **Est-ce que Grey-sama demande à Jubia de sortir avec lui ?** » osa-t-elle sans y croire.

« **C'est l'idée.** »

Une vague de chaleur déferla en elle. Elle était heureuse et se pelotonna un peu plus contre son mage.

« **Je suppose que ça veut dire oui ?** »

« **Oui, Jubia serait très heureuse.** »

Observant les deux fillettes, elle sourit. C'est vrai qu'il avait été un peu maladroit, mais ce jour resterait gravé dans sa mémoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte définitivement cette terre.

« **Et c'est là qu'il t'a fait un bisou ?** » demanda la grise, curieuse.

« **Non, il a attendu que je sorte de l'hôpital. C'était pour fêter ma sortie.** »

« **Dis Grand-mère, il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?** » demanda la plus âgée des deux.

« **La suite ?** » s'étonna Jubia, « **La suite est simple, Grand-père et moi nous sommes aimés et au bout de quelques années, votre tante Eira est née, puis nous nous sommes mariés et ensuite, Yuki et puis votre papa, Silver.** » sourit-elle en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la cuisine pour préparer les décorations à gâteau, « **Et plus tard encore, les enfants de Grand-mère se sont mariés et ont eu des enfants.** »

« **C'est nous ?** » demanda la plus petite.

« **Oui, toi, Blyth, mais aussi tous vos cousins et cousines.** »

Toutes trois parlèrent encore un moment avant d'aller chercher le dernier membre de la famille, qui bricolait dans le garage pour manger le dur labeur des demoiselles.

Sur le gâteau, on pouvait lire « _Je t'aime mon amour_ », « _Bisou Grand-père_ » et un petit dessin les représentant tous les quatre fait par Mika.

 **Fin**

Si vous aimez les défis, n'hésitez pas à passer voir ceux de mon blog (disponible sur mon profil) sur les principaux couples de Fairy Tail !


End file.
